


No Hair, Don't Care

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Awkward Dates, Ben Solo has no time for your shit, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clubbing, Flirty Armitage Hux, Hux is so lucky to have Ben lick his :x, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Kylo Ren, Twink Hux, Working Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is dedicated to a lovely Anon who requested a Hux pining for Ben, and Ben uninterested until he is. So here ya go!!Ben Solo and Armitage Hux are forced to work on an architectural project together. Ben has no time for Hux's antics, while Hux tries his very best to flirt with his hot boss. Everything changes on a night out on the town, when the two men realize their relationship is more than just that of two coworkers.





	1. Chapter 1

"The Order, and the First Order," Hux said with a quiet laugh. Ben looked up from where he hovered over some papers, eyes drawn away from the hard-copy invoices that had to be assessed and approved. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"You don't think it's a bit funny?"

Ben's nostrils flared; Hux had noticed they'd been doing that more often, usually when he was annoyed with Hux. And he seemed to be annoyed with Hux an awful lot, especially when Hux tried to lighten up the mood in the room.

"No, should I?"

"Well, I mean... I know we're in a merger, but really? The Executive board just decided to basically stick with our original company name?"

"I think it's a fine name."

Hux shrugged, a playful smile on his face. But he could tell Ben wasn't having any of it. Ben never had any of it. "I just think it's funny. Combining the two, but really just staying with The First Order."

"Well when you're done thinking its funny, maybe you could get back to work since we have a deadline coming up."

Ben looked away, annoyance written all over his face. Hux's smile faltered, slowly draining as he looked back at the electronic drafting table in front of him.

They sat at large table in the center of the room, Ben on one side, Hux on the adjacent. Hux was working on the exterior of a new building for some multi-national law firm, measuring out the exact distance between window panes, and just how far out the eave should go to draw the eye away from the gutter spouts.

Hux glanced over at Ben, and could see he was working on the order for the gargoyles to cover them; Hux thought it was archaic, but Ben was the one who pushed the antiquated castings. And besides, technically Ben was his immediate supervisor, so he couldn't really say anything about the architecture. Ben was the one who handled the payments and contracts, and with how much disdain Ben had for Hux at the moment, it was far beyond Hux's reach to question him.

They'd been assigned to this project for the past two months, which meant they shared a work space. Hux got the feeling that he was crowding in to Ben's personal space, despite the foot or two of table between them. He wasn't sure what he'd done to get on Ben's nerves, but had a feeling that Ben was a solitary type of person, just in general, and having Hux hovering nearby for 8 hours a day was too enmeshing for Ben.

Just then their attention was drawn to a small alarm on Hux's Smart Phone. He swiped right, and saw that it was exactly noon, which meant it was time for lunch. He smiled, looking up. "Lunch time, finally. I'm starving." Hux moved to save the project he was working on, a habit he'd gotten accustomed to during his graduate work.

Ben remained silent, not taking his eyes off the papers. Hux continued, "I was thinking of going down to the deli on the second floor, you want to join me?"

"No thank you."

Ben never went to lunch with Hux. Hux had offered every day at first, but it had tapered off now to only when Hux wanted to get something from one o the various food carts on any number of indoor patios. Ben still refused.

Hux could tell Ben was already ruffled by his presence, even though it wasn't even the end of the day yet. He knew Ben would probably work through lunch,  _in peace and quiet_ , Hux thought almost resentfully. But he pushed back his wheeled chair, and stretched his arms up over his head. Then he tucked his shirt in, put his phone in his back pocket, and left the office, closing the door quietly behind himself, leaving Ben to work in silence.

* * *

"I can't work with him."

"You're already two months in to the project."

"I spent the morning organizing things, I'm handing it over to Mitaka."

"Ben, really, I can't approve this."

Snoke, leader of The First Order Inc., stood next to his desk, brow furrowed. Ben looked incensed, hands on the back of one of the chairs that faced the desk. The corner office had windows on both sides that looked out over the nearby airfield, swaths of untamed meadow grass between the building and the landing strip. Snoke has his back to the window.

"The incessant chatter, it breaks my concentration."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

" _Yes_."

"And what'd he say?"

"He apologized and said he wouldn't do it again. That lasted all of one day."

"I'd have thought you'd be used to doing projects with a partner by now."

" _I am_ , but not with  _him_."

"I'm sorry Ben, but you're just too far in to the project already to hand it off."

"Why don't you take it over? You just finished the Starkiller Highrise."

"No, I'm not taking over your project."

"You're unreasonable."

"Me?" Snoke scoffed. "You're the one who doesn't like working with Hux because he has the gal to talk to you."

* * *

Hux made sure to get his sandwich with no onions, but an extra pickle. He brushed after lunch, ever-attentive to his dental hygiene. Also, he hated smelling like food when he came back from lunch, or tasting it on his tongue.

When he got back to their office, Ben was nowhere to be found. Hux checked his watch; it was still five till one, so he assumed Ben was at lunch. A few minutes after one Ben showed up, and Hux looked up, a smile on his face. Ben said nothing, and took a seat where he'd been before.

He sat with a heavy sigh, pushing away the invoices and paperwork. From his briefcase next to his chair, he pulled out a large sketchbook and some pencil. Then he brushed back what hair had fallen out of its bun, thick locks unruly at best.

From the pouch he pulled out several ink pens, opting for the .05mm before he positioned his ruler. Hux glanced over.

"Taking a break?"

"Yes," Ben seethed through gritted teeth. He'd skipped lunch at noon to have the meeting with Snoke, which he regretted now that Hux was back at his station. The tension was building in Ben's shoulders, so he blew off some steam by following the thin line of black ink over white page with his eyes, filling in a building design of his own creation.

Hux watched him out of the corner of his eye. He'd watched Ben do this many times. He'd watched as the sketch started in pencil, watched as Ben erased lines here and there, adjusting the small black eraser in hand. He'd watched his fingers holding it, first knuckle indented as he pressed down. Hux knew he spent too much time watching Ben draw, but Hux was an artist too, of sorts.

He was good with architecture, like Ben; straight lines, measurable distances. But watching Ben create something from his mind, something almost freehand was a thing of wonder. It almost made Hux pant, mouth watering to suck on those fingers.

Hux glanced back down at his work, pushing away thoughts of his coworker. He tried to concentrate, but his work slowed. Even after Ben put away his sketchbook a half hour later, Hux's work slowed throughout the rest of the afternoon.

When five o'clock rolled around, Hux's alarm went off. He shushed it, and saved his work. He looked up at Ben, who seemed to be burried a bit deeper in a pile of papers. He looked stressed, so Hux tilted his head.

"Well, that's the week."

"Mmhmm," Ben hummed.

"Got anything good planned this weekend?" Hux wheeled away from the table, putting his messenger bag up on the table. He waited for the program to save before he shut down the electronic drafting table.

"Not really."

"Me neither," Hux pulled out the scarf from his bag, winding it around his neck. "Well, have a good one."

"You too," Ben said, all without looking up. Hux plucked his jacket from the back of the door, pulling it on, before he shouldered his bag and left for the day. Last he saw, Ben was still pouring over the desk, eyes darting from page to page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry this took so long!!! Thank you for your patience, I really really reeeally appreciate it.

It was Saturday night, and Ben was getting ready to go out. His friends Shale and Cyph had convinced him to go out, and this was one of the rare times that he accepted their invitation. He wore dark washed jeans with a tucked in button up, and put his long hair in a bun. He smoothed a conservative amount of tea tree oil through his locks before he tied it up tight. They picked him up in a shared Uber, and arrived at the club just after eleven o'clock. It was banging, bass vibrating the walls so loud they could hear it outside of the club. Each man flashed their ID to the security guard in turn, and walked in without any problems.

The club was dark,  _very_  dark. Several dull red lights cascaded over the darkened dance floor to the tune of the music, shedding dim lighting on the swaying bodies that coalesced together to music that vibrated down to the very souls of their feet. Ben went to the bar with his friends, and they waited an absurd amount of time for their drinks. But being a gay bar, they were well worth the wait. Ben got a rum and coke, though it was truly just a glass of rum and ice, with a splash of coke. It was rum from the well, so it didn't taste very good, but he wasn't in it for the taste. He turned to look at the crowd, a small smile creeping up his face.

It had been a long time since he'd been at a bar like this, with people dancing and drinking. Usually he went out to a late dinner with friends on Saturday, and was in bed before 1am. But here he was, once again in  _the scene_ , drinking and finding that he was having a fairly good time.

He and his friends all moved off to the side, to let others mosey on up to the bar as they began to chat.

"So how’s work, Ben?" Shale shouted into his ear over the thrumming base of the music.

"Oh pretty good. Almost done with a project," he crossed his fingers in front of him. "Hopefully."

"Oh yeah? Well that's great."

"Yeah, I've got this partner in the group-"

"-oh my god, is that Elise? Oh my god, I'll be right back."

"Sure," Ben muttered. Now he remembered why he never went out with his friends to the clubs anymore. He took a sip of his drink, a bit incensed, and turned to gaze around the club. It was still very dark, and even though his eyes had acclimated to the low lighting, faces were almost indistinguishable.

Suddenly someone bumped up in to him, into his back. The person shrugged away, he thought he could hear a vague, "Sorry," under the beat of the music. He glanced over, also to apologize. He didn't want to make waves, or cause drama. Now he just wanted to finish his drink and leave, realizing the thronging crowd wasn't for him. But as he glanced over, he saw the unmistakable jawline of someone he knew, but the hair...  _that's new,_  he thought.

Armie had bumped into him, back to back, and had apparently not even noticed who it was. He'd muttered a  _sorry_ , then turned back to his friend who was a pretty, petite girl with blonde hair. Ben did a double take, glancing back over to see their identical haircuts. They both had an upper cut, longer on top, and shorter around the back and sides. Ben inhaled, and could smell that faint waft of cologne Armie was wearing.

He'd never noticed any of that before; the cut jaw just around the corners though sloping gently. He looked soft with a brand new haircut, red hair gently sloping up and then down, which Armie already seemed accustomed to as he ran his nimble fingers through the strands to push away from his forehead. His friend laughed; she was tall, almost as tall as Ben, but blonde. She had a button nose, and reached forward, fussying Armie's hair more forcefull off to the side. He leaned away, but his head turned to the side as she spoke to him, and Ben could see Armie was smiling.

Ben realized Armie was in as unnatural of a habitat as he was. Armie looked eager to be with his firned who, it was obvious now, had made him get the edgy haircut. It was also obvious she'd convinced him to come out tonight, and it was also abundantly obvious that he was gay. It wasn't overt, but int he club with his fitted jeans, and the light colored short sleeve shirt he wore, he was every pining dream Ben had had.

Ben turned away, taking a deep breath. He searched for his friend, who was several feet away flirting with somebody. Ben took another sip of his drink, and flinched at how strong it was. Then he closed the distance, joining the conversation between Lough and Cyph. Lough was flirting with somebody, leaning in on him with a hand on his shoulder and flirting into his ear while Cyph brooded over a drink. Ben struck up conversation with Cyph, shouting into his ear and wanting (almost desperately) to go somewhere quieter to simply have a drink, and good conversation.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched, nearly ear drum splitting shout. He turned, as did many other people, and he saw Armie's friend raising her drink in the air with one hand, Armie's hand held up in the other. Her hips swayed as she led him to the dance floor, and Armie set his drink on one of the belly bar tables. He looked reluctant, like he was being dragged onto the dance floor. But he began to sway too, led off into the veritable sea of bodies.

Ben turned to Cyph, and took another gulp of his drink, nearly gagging. It was disgusting anyways, he told himself. So he handed it to Cyph.

Cyph raised an eyebrow, taking it, and Ben motioned to the dance floor. Cyph took the drink but shouted something. Ben had to step in to hear him, "There's a holding fee!" Cyph shouted.

"It's all yours," Ben shouted back, tapping Cyphs fingers that were around his drink. Cyph nodded, and Ben turned away, following the rest of the crowd onto the dance floor as the new song started. He swayed with the rest of them, it was hard not to when the entire mass was moving back and forth. He shifted through the wave of people, glancing around.

He was tall, only slightly taller than Armie's friend but he could barely make out anybody in the darkness of the dance floor. So he shifted around, grinding a bit, dancing with others who he didn't really care about. Since it was a club, the song only lasted barely two minutes. And just as it changed, Ben caught a glimpse of blonde hair, cropped short, from a very tall girl.

Ben made a b-line for her, certain it was Armie's friend, and hoping Armie was near her. He made his way through the crowd, finally coming upon the girl who was, much to his dismay, grinding on Armie. But he could see she was laughing, head tossed up in the air, hair tousled back as she harassed Armie. Armie was taking it all of course, letting her loop her thumbs into his belt loops and grinding obscenely over the top into him. Armie stumbled forward, and Ben could see in the flash of red lights overhead that his face was broken up into a raucous laughter.

Armie shook his head, laughter drowned out by the beat as he pushed back. His friend laughed in response, clutching her stomach as she bent over to giggle. Armie continued to dance as they laughed at the shenanigans, though he was facing Gwen now, his face stretched wide with a smile. Ben made a wide circle around him, his heart pounding.

He'd never seen Armie like this. Armie was always so... brown-nosing. Always trying to suck up, always trying to be  _forcibly_  nice, and trying desperately to relate to Ben. But in this atmosphere, his natural congeniality came through like a warm knife through butter. Ben felt the draw, that and Armie's new gorgeous haircut, bright locks cut short and so wistfully traipsing over his forehead.

Ben came up behind him, a hand immediately placed gently on Armie's hip. Armie's demeanor changed immediately, stiffening and he stepped forward. Unfortunately, Gwen Phasma was his best friend. So while Ben stepped forward, preventing Armie from getting away, Phasma did too, effectively sandwiching Armie between a  _stranger_  and Phasma. Ben found his rhythm, knee only gently pressed into the inner most part of Armie's thigh, while Gwent went full breadth.

She shoved her leg right between Armie's and Ben's, grinding hard and Armie found his knuckles digging into her bare shoulders. She took one of his hands, and helped guide it to the back of her head. Phasma leaned in close, her lips next to Armie's ear as she rested his hand on the back of her neck. She guided his other hand to reach behind him, up the  _stranger’s_  neck and to the back of his hair that was tied up in a bun. Armie squeezed at the base of his skull as if to hold on, and Phasma let her hands travel down Armie's sides, then over to the stranger’s waist.

Ben realized he'd signed up for more than he'd wanted, realizing that this friend of Armie's was absolutely encourageable. She put Armie's hands on Ben, and her own on Ben as well. But Ben didn't let it phase him, using Phasma's aggressive dancing to counter his own softer, more intimate grinds. His knee was soft as it pressed into Armie's thigh, one hand still resting on Armie's hip to pull him against Ben. But his other hand was tame, gently resting on Armie's shoulder of the arm that was grasping at the back of Phasma's head.

They danced there, a veritable threesome with Armie in the middle, his back to Ben while Phasma forced them in to the hard grind. Ben tilted his head down, his cheek against the side of Armie's head as he nuzzled gently into Armie's hand. He knew Armie would feel the nudge, feel Ben bow into the grasp Phasma had forced him in to. And to his surprise, Armie tightened his arm, pulling Ben in. Ben let his head fall, to press his lips against the edge of Armie's hairline just under his ear.

They danced for a song, all three falling into a steady rhythm. Ben pushed forward as Phasma pushed back, rocking their hips together in unison as Armie was buffeted between them. Armie let his hands roam down Ben's neck, then up, causing his breath to quicken. The touch felt welcome and soft, Armie's skin warm and nearly black under the lighting. It was so different from what Ben was used to, the juxtaposition of Armie whose hips were now moving more swiftly against his own, to the Armie he worked with who was utterly annoying.

Finally Ben stepped forward, his leg grinding up next to Phasma's, up into Armie's groin. Armie jerked away from him, into Phasma. But Phasma pushed him back, pushing Armie right into Ben's embrace as she dislodged herself. Ben took Armie up into his arms, both hands on his hips though one grasped harder, pulling Armie to him. Phasma let someone else pass between them as she stepped away, winking at them both. Ben made eye contact with her for a second and could swear he saw her wink at him, before she spun away to go dance elsewhere.

Phasma left them alone together, and to Ben's surprise, Armie tilted his head in Ben's direction. He began to dance more earnestly, hips grinding into Ben as they swayed together. The music pulsed through them, and Ben eased up his leg in between Armie's thighs. Armie spread his legs a bit wider, one hand still on the back of Ben's neck, stroking his heated skin there. Ben knew he must be sweating as he tilted his head down, and kissed Armie's neck.

Armie let out a soft sigh of a moan as he tilted his head to the side, nuzzling his face into Ben. Ben pressed his thumb into Armie's hip, and trailed it down. He decided to be crude, to trail his thumb over Armie's ass, down one of his ass cheeks. He pressed his thumb in hard, trailing over his back pocket, and under the little dip under his cheek. Ben pressed hard against the crease as Armie leaned back into him. Ben's fingers wrapped around his hip and dug in, jerking Armie back into him, to grind hard into him.

The grind was deep, the inclination clear. And Armie was having all of it as he pressed in hard. Ben had no doubt Armie would feel the bulge in his pants; he wasn't hiding it. As Ben reached up to turn Armie's head, to cup his jaw to pull him into a kiss, Armie broke away only to turn around. He nearly seated himself on Ben's bent knee, stroking his heat into the top of Ben's thigh as Ben successfully pulled him in for a kiss. 

The kiss was heavy, Armie's lips parting easily under Ben's sway, his tongue pressing forward. Armie sucked on it, then pressed back with his own warm tongue, and he threw his arms around Ben's shoulders. As soon as Armie's chest was pressed right up against Ben's, Ben hooked a finger through one of Armie's belt buckle loops, and pulled him forward.

With lips locked together, Ben led Armie off the dance floor, backing up through the crowd. He didn't watch where he was going, he didn't care. Suddenly Armie was all over him and he'd never felt such a connection. The way Armie swayed, easily giving in to his arms was overwhelming.

Ben landed against one of the booth tables, and broke the kiss to see who was behind him. Armie stroked a hand up the back of Ben's neck as he nibbled on his ear. Ben shuffled them over with one large step to the side, pulling Armie with him. They landed softly on the booth seat, and immediately Ben pulled Armie into his lap. He turned to face the table, trapping Armie in his lap, but Armie was willingly kissing Ben again, lips soft and mouth warm with the taste of vodka and cranberries.

They remained in the booth for several minutes, their kiss deep while Armie grinded down against Ben. The music was blaring around them and whoever they were sharing a booth with didn't even seem to notice them. Armie was engulfing, pressing his chest against Bens as Ben let his hands roam down Armie's ass, squeezing the backs of his thighs hard.

Only when Armie broke the kiss to nibble on Ben's ear again, Ben's head tilting to the side as he hummed into the tickling feel, did he speak up. "Come home with me," he muttered right into Armie's ear.

Armie's gently gnawing teeth stopped, and it was abundantly clear that he'd heard Ben. Armie let go of his ear, only to press his lips back against it to whisper, "Buy me a drink first."

Ben smirked, and nodded. This had to stop. He was getting ahead of himself,  _way_  ahead of himself. He'd just asked his coworker, one who he despised, to come back to his apartment. So his smirk deepened, and he pressed his thumbs into the front of Armie's hips to push him away. "Okay," he nodded.

"Yeah?" Armie shouted over the music, looking directly at Ben. But it was nearly pitch black in the booth, and Ben nodded.

"Lead the way," Ben said. Then he turned them and scooted them to the end of the booth, so Armie could stand up. Armie took his hand, lacing their fingers together and swayed along the edge of the dance floor. Ben followed, smiling and enjoying himself for only a few steps before he pulled back on Armie's hand. "Come here," he muttered, and pulled Armie into another deep kiss.

Armie easily slid back into his arms, and while he was so wrapped up, Ben reached into his own back pocket. He pulled out a business card, from his old days as a freelancer. It only had his name,  _Ben,_  on one side, with his cell phone number on the back. Even though he and Armie were coworkers, he'd made sure  _not_  to give Armie his phone number out of fear Armie would pester him in the evening or on weekends. But now... this Armie was different.

Sure, this Armie was a bit drunk, but also a bit more relaxed, more himself. He could see Armie's hesitance, and had a feeling that his coworker was as used to going out to bars as he himself was. So he'd postpone their... well, whatever it was they were going to be. He'd postpone it until Armie texted him, to see if Armie really was interested, or if Ben had him all wrong and he was really just a slutty bar fly. Ben slipped the card into Armie's back pocket, and squeezed his ass while he was at it.

Ben pulled out of the kiss to whisper into Armie's ear, "Meet me at the bar. I'll grab my wallet."

"Okay, what's-"

"Look at it later," Ben shouted.

Armie nodded, and Ben gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he turned away. Ben walked away, purposely ducking down to disappear into the crowd. He went outside where he knew some of his friends would be smoking, and made a quick excuse to get away from the club, claiming he was already too drunk to continue. He knew by the time he slipped into an Uber, Armie would just be catching on that Ben wasn't going to buy him that drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so so so so much for waiting! I've really been dragging my feet on this one when it was such a lovely prompt. I'm eternally grateful for those of you who stuck around to read the whole thing, and for new readers too!

H:  _Hey, it’s Armie. We met at the club last night._

B:  _Hey, thanks for the text._

H:  _You ok? You disappeared._

B: _Yeah, my friend got kicked out._

H:  _Seriously?_

B: _Yeah. I’m Ben btw._

H: _:) Nice to meet you Ben._

B: _Nice to meet you too ;)_

B: _Wanna get a drink?_

H: _You really think you should use that line a second time?_

B: _It’s a good one._

H: _Try again._

B: _I saw you were drinking vodka, want to give me a shot?_

H: _Rofl, good one. Ok, but you’re buying._

* * *

 

Tuesday at work found Armie more giddy than usual. He seemed on edge, fingers working fast over his computer but his mind was sharp, focused on the task at hand. Tonight was the night, he was going to  _finally_  go on a date. He hadn't been on a date in nearly two years, swearing off all men after his last relationship. But this guy, well... Armie had never been much of one to engage in a hookup. But something about that guy seemed different.  _Ben_ , the name hung in the front of his mind as he worked.

On the other edge of the table, Ben was usual scowling self with his hair up in a tight bun. He was always angry, always aloof; if he noticed Armie's chipper mood, he made no mention of it.

Finally Armie sat back with a satisfied sigh, eyes scanning the roof lining and window spacing, assessing his math as he went. Then he looked up, before speaking. "So I think I finished the front facade, I was wondering if you could take a look at it?"

Passing without Armie taking notice of it, Ben stood up  _without_  his usual annoyed sigh. "Sure," he said as he walked around the table. Armie swiveled his chair away so Ben could see the diagram, and his dark eyes scanned it.

"It looks fine," he said, his tone uninterested.

"Fine?" Armie said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I think it looks good." Ben said as if it was no big deal, then looked at Armie. Ben's brow knitted in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just- you've never said my work is fine. There's always something to fix."

"Well, maybe you've improved." Ben said, trying to recover. Then he went back to his seat, where he continued to ignore Armie for the rest of the day.

* * *

Armie walked nervously into the bar. He'd brushed back his hair, spending twenty minutes fussing with it. He still wasn't sold on the cut, missing his red locks bristling against his ears. He felt colder with a short buzz on the side, but countered it with a long sleeve shirt.

He sidled up to the bar, looking around. Nobody in the bar looked like the man from the club, though he couldn't be certain. He'd been drunk, sure, off two vodka sours, but he could still remember his height. And his hair, long thick locks nearly past his ears. Armie shivered at the thought, and took a seat.

He ordered a beer, something light and easy to drink if the man wasn't all Armie hoped he'd be. The beer came and he checked his watch; Ben was three minutes late.

Armie leaned down to take a sip of his drink, tasting the light hops and feeling the chill run down his spine. Just then he looked up, feeling a presence next to him. It was Ben. Not the one from the club, but his boss Ben. He stared.

"Ben," Armie greeted quietly.

"Armie," Ben nodded. Armie was almost aghast because Ben, his boss who was always in a bad mood, was actually  _smiling._ There was a confidence around him as he sat in the barstool next to Armie that Armie had never seen before.

Ben ordered a beer, something dark, and he glanced at Armie before watching the bartender pour the amber liquid into a glass. Armie was still staring. "Fancy meeting you here," Ben teased.

"I, yeah, I guess. Um," Armie looked around. The bar was fairly empty with quiet background music from some traditional rock n roll station. Armie turned back around to look at Ben.

This was the last place he wanted to be when his date showed up, sitting literally right next to his boss. That would make for a terrible first impression. Armie took another, larger sip of his beer before he decided to look away.

"Expecting someone?" Ben asked.

"Yes, actually. Um, he should be here any minute," Armie checked his watch again.

"Wow, scheduling two dates at the same time, that's pretty brazen don't you think."

"I didn't- I'm not- wait, what?" Armie looked up, eyes going through a whirlpool of emotions. Ben finally turned to look at him, and that halfcocked smirk on his face suddenly made sense. The way the right side of his lip turned up, like he had a secret he was just bursting to tell. "You? You're  _the_  Ben?"

"Just Ben, yeah."

"Why-" Armie sat back, pushing his beer away. "Why didn't you tell me? We've worked two days together-"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise?” he said haughtily. “This is more than just- wait. I thought you hated me."

"I did hate you."

"Come again?"

Ben sipped his beer, his demeanor calm but pompous. "You're always so... chatty. I need a quite workspace."

"Hey, you're the one who got assigned to  _my_  project."

"I talked to Snoke about that, actually. About getting reassigned."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Armie's word trialed off. He looked away, looking a bit sad. It stung to know he was a hard person to work with. Armie pulled his drink over, intent on finishing it in one quick swallow since the mood had turned sour.

"You want to know what changed?"

"Sure," Armie let one shoulder drop in a shrug, his spirits dulled.

"Your hair," Ben reached over, affectionately running his hands through Armie's locks. Ben's other hand slid over Armie's knee, swiveling him in the chair to face Ben. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks," Armie ducked out of Ben's touch. But Ben kept his hand on Armie's knee, and leaned in to him. "So you're just attracted to my looks? You don't think that's a bit shallow?"

"You're different when you're not at work. When I saw you at the club, you weren't- you."

"Yeah, well, you weren't you either."

"From what I remember, you liked it."

"I did."

When had they started leaning in? When had Ben's face gotten so close? And when had his eyes become so deep and enthralling? Armie could remember the first time he saw Ben and got to really look the man in the eyes. He could drown in those dark pools.

"I know you've liked me for a long time, I guess I just... never paid attention." Ben slipped his hand up Armie's thigh, and Armie leaned in further, their faces mere inches apart.

"A really long time," Armie scooted forward.

"How long?" Ben leaned forward until his breath was on Armie's face, lips barely centimeters apart.

"Since my first day,” Armie leaned in to kiss him, drawn in by his natural scent and the cologne he'd dabbed on. Much to his dismay Ben pulled away, lips parting slightly as he watched Armie who was so easily suspended in his grasp.

"Come home with me."

Armie gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, throat contracting. "What?"

"Come back to my place, I'll make you a good drink."

"Oh... okay."

* * *

Ben slammed Armie up against the wall, hands roaming all over him as Armie was pinned there. Ben grinded his hips hard into Armies, whose body felt like it was on fire with an intense need to get undressed.

They kissed all the way to the bedroom, before Armie fell surreptitiously onto the bed under Ben, who immediately pulled off his shirt. "Fuck," Ben whispered. He was panting above Armie, kissing his neck again as Armie struggled with his own waistband.

"What?" Armie whispered.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Ben said, like it was a threat. Armie moaned in response, barely having been touched but already canting with need.

As soon as Armie's pants were off, Ben began to slide down the bed. When he got halfway down Armie's torso before he pushed his shirt up to kiss his pale belly. Ben squeezed one of his hips, and Armie bent up one of his knees, legs parting for Ben.

The second Ben took Armie into his mouth, Armie arched off the bed. Ben's mouth was hot and wet, a welcome relief from feeling of his own hand, which was the only sensation he'd been getting as of late. He moaned quiet breaths, squirming at one point to sit up and take his shirt off.

As he lay naked on Ben's bed, he looked down. The sight of Ben, his boss,  _that guy_  from the club made him shiver. He reached down, stroking the backs of his fingers over Ben's hair. Then he slipped his index finger under the elastic that held Ben's hair up, and pulled it off.

Armie bucked his hips in response to the locks brushing against his thighs. Ben reached around one of Armie's legs, arm wrapping around his thigh before he tucked the hair behind one of his ears. Then he used the same hand to wrap around Armie's base, pulling the casing back to tease his tip. Armie's voice stuttered.

"Ben," he said it directly. Ben glanced up, easing up on how deep Armie was, though he continued to swirl his tip around Armie's tip. Armie laid back at the feeling for a second, then propped himself up on an elbow, trembling. "I'm not- It's been a while for me."

Ben released him, sliding his tongue down Armie's length where he settled at his base. "Good," he muttered before he began to suckle there, his hand switching up to Armie's tip. His other hand reached up Armie's torso as far as it could and Armie took the hint, falling back on the bed to let Ben finish him off.

It was quick work from there, Ben drawing a long line of saliva up Armie's shaft after he'd teased him a bit longer. Armie's stomach twitched as he came, Ben swallowing all of his hot seed, barely even batting an eyelash when Armie came without warning.

When he was done, Ben made sure to plant soft kisses along Armie's stomach as he crawled back up his sighing form, wiping the excess spit and cum from his lips as he went. When he got to Armie's lips, Armie kissed him hard, tongue more eager than before like he wanted to taste himself.

Ben pulled off Armie's shirt and his own pants, before he went to reach for the nightstand. As he did so, Armie crab walked up the bed, soon to find himself in Ben's arms again as they lay facing each other on their sides. Ben wrapped one arm under him, the other down between their legs to find Armie's heat.

It wasn't easy to relax, even after getting a blowjob. Armie's mind kept returning to the fact that that man from the club was the same one in his arms, the same one who always made it clear that he had no time for any of Armie's quips. Armie groaned when Ben pushed in a finger.

"You're thinking too much," Ben whispered. Armie nodded.

"Yeah."

"It better not be about work," Ben rolled them over so he was on top, wiggling his finger inside of Armie as Armie wrapped one leg around Ben's waist. Ben used his other hand to prop himself up off of Armie so he wouldn't squish him.

"It's about you."

"Me? You're thinking about me- when you're with me?"

"About-" Armie's response was silenced as Ben slipped a second finger in. Armie tossed his head to the side, exposing his throat which Ben readily kissed, tasting the warm saltiness.

"You were saying."

"How you're an ass."

" _I'm_  an ass?" Ben sat up, pausing. Armie's eyes opened and he turned to look at Ben.

"Yes."

"How am  _I_  the ass? You're the one who-"

"You're never nice to me in the office."

"That's because-"

"And then coming on to  _me_ at the club, before  _ditching me._  That's a pretty asinine thing to do."

"We can stop if you want," Ben began to pull his fingers out slowly.

"Don't you fucking dare," Armie said as he tossed both arms around Ben's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Ben kissed him back rough, and with one hand under one of Armie's ass cheeks, he rolled them over so Armie was on top.

Armie easily propped himself up, sliding back a bit to give Ben room to tear open a condom and roll it on. Then he scooted forward, and reached behind himself to position Ben. It was slow, the maneuverability not quite set as Armie sat slowly down.

He eased Ben in, and Ben gave him all the time he needed. Ben's hands on his waist weren't tight, thumbs stroking the skin there as Armie stretched open. Once he got past the tip he sunk down a bit further, before sitting up, and then returning for more.

Soon Armie was moving up and down at a steady, albeit slow pace. Ben's facade finally broke, his lips parting slightly as he watched Armie on top of him. Armie had one hand on Ben's stomach, tips of his fingers brushing there. The other was on the back of his neck as he stared down at Ben, and it was obvious Armie was trying to contain himself.

Ben reached up, sliding his hand over Armie's that was behind his neck, and he pulled him down for a kiss. Ben snapped his hips up, off the bed, and Armie let out a sharp cry. Ben's grip hardened on the back of Armie's neck, keeping him down as Ben began to move them  _faster_.

Ben pushed Armie's hips down, then guided them back up, and almost to his surprise, Armie acquiesced. His thighs strained as he reared up and down on Ben, trapped in a kiss that was nearly drowning. But he didn’t protest or struggle, meeting Ben halfway.

Without warning Ben rolled them over, Armie crying out as he did so. Ben trapped one leg over his shoulder, nearly pressing Armie's knee down into his chest. As he started to do that with the other, Armie hissed hard, "Oww!"

"Oh, sorry," Ben lowered his leg, letting Armie settle it around his waist. "I guess I got a little too excited.”

"That's okay, I just-"

"How's that feel?" Ben breathed the words between their heated kiss.

When Ben released Armie's lower lip, he whispered, "So good."

"Good.”

"Harder."

"Fuck," Ben sounded exasperated. He shifted over Armie, widening his legs so his knees dug up right under his asscheeks. "Okay," Ben quipped, and began to lay it into Armie.

Armie gasped and squirmed, one arm thrown around Ben's shoulders, the other clutching around his chest. Armie was locked into a brutal pace, the bed squeaking underneath them. Ben dug his toes into the comforter, using it for leverage as he bottomed out again, and again, and again.

Finally Ben stopped, pushed in as far as he could go with his face nuzzled into the nape of Armie's neck. Ben was panting atop him as he lay still, and Armie let out a quiet whine as he tossed his head back, stuck in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm so close to coming," Ben whispered, and he sounded like he needed to slow their pace. Armie didn’t want to stop, not after he was having his brains fucked out of him.

"Me too."

With heaving breaths, Ben slowly let Armie go. He dislodged himself from the man, and began to pull out. Armie didn't put up a fight, watching Ben as Ben pushed back the hair that was splattered over his forehead, stuck with sweat. Ben ran a full hand through his locks, then licked his upper lip where the skin was dabbed with sweat. Ben scooted away on the bed, reared up on his knees.

"Roll over," he instructed, hand waving carelessly in a motion over Armie. Armie nodded, panting just as hard, and he rolled over slowly onto his stomach.

Then Armie perked his ass up in the air and tossed his head back, before he too forcefully pushing back the hair that got in his eyes. He hated the haircut, to tell the truth. He'd only gotten it because- "Oh," Armie moaned, thoughts cut short.

"You're thinking too much again," Ben's voice was deeper now, his hands on both of Armie's hips.

"It's this stupid haircut, I-" Armie gasped as his head was wretched back, Ben's fingers curled tightly in his tresses. Ben pulled Armie's head back so far that he was almost looking up at the ceiling.

Ben leered over him, pushing all the way in to whisper threateningly. "I like the haircut."

Armie blinked furiously, then he made a choking noise. Suddenly Ben let go. His hand began to tremble as he gently stroked down the back of Armie's head, sliding his hot thickness out halfway. "I'm sorry," Ben whispered, both hands shaking now.

"What, why?" Armie's eyes were half lidded, barely able to look over his shoulder now that he was down on his elbows.

"I get... carried away," Ben was now moving slowly in and out of Armie. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't... hurt me. That felt... really good."

"It did?" Ben stared down quizzically at Armie. Armie had never struck him as the type who liked it rough, not that he’d thought about Armie much in the way of romance. It wasn’t until the past few days when he’d started thinking about how Armie might be if he got him into this position.

"Mhmm," Armie nodded, lowering his head. Ben made his thrusts more meaningful, staring down at the back of Armie's head. Then he leered over Armie, lowering his full weight onto the man’s back before he reached around, and pressed the soft part between his thumb and forefinger gently up under Armie's jaw.

Armie gritted his teeth, still able to breathe, though the restriction was ever present. He let out a quiet moan, this one more lascivious and seductive than before. Ben nuzzled his face next to Armie's ear, the fuzz from his haircut bristling at Ben’s temple. Ben held him down on the bed as he fucked him.

"Are you going to come for me?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to say it unless they were this close.

A breath hitched in Armie's throat. “Yes," he choked out. Armie reached down a hand to stroke his wanton and rejected tip. Ben eased up on Armie's throat, only to have Armie tilt his head down, forehead pressed against the bed as he sucked in two of Ben's fingers.

Ben lost it at that, coming hot and thick under the influence of full breadth thrusts that were slow and deep. Suddenly Armie bit Ben's fingers, hard enough for him to jerk his hand away. "Ow," he said, but Armie's teeth caught Ben again by his first knuckle, not biting, just holding him there.

But Ben jerked his hand away, and this time his grip was hard and tight around Armie's throat. Armie was limp under him, and Ben could feel Armie spasm without so much as a sound.

When he was done Ben let go and Armie gasped, coughing a few times as breath once again filled his lungs. The last tresses of Armie’s orgasm waned as Ben peeled himself off of Armie. Ben put a hand on his ass just above his tailbone, as he began to pull out.

"Holy shit," Ben whispered, his breaths hard and ragged. He fell over onto the bed next to Armie, who collapsed onto his side to face Ben. Ben panted with one hand on his chest, "That felt so good."

Armie could barely open his eyes, laying naked and spent next to Ben. His lips and mouth were dry, body sweating from the encounter. Armie opened one eye, just barely, catching Ben's gaze. Then he closed it again, not a single bone in his body willing to move.

"That was amazing," Armie said in response, as Ben began to peel off the condom. "It's been a long time since it's been... well, like that."

"Sorry if I hurt you."

"No, that was, you're... perfect."

Ben couldn't help the quiet chuckle, breathing into the room that stank like sex. "Do you know how many times I've thought about you giving me a blowjob?" Armie asked.

Ben turned his head to look at Armie, that cocky smile once again on his face as he said sarcastically. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well was it all you dreamed it would be?"

"It was, in fact." At this Ben couldn't help but laugh, and Armie opened his eyes at the sound. It was new, and deep in his ears as he stared at Ben. "Better than I'd dreamed."

"Mmm, I'm that good, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Armie nodded. Armie watched Ben eye him, and wondered what he was thinking.

"You can stay the night if you'd like," Ben said.

"Yeah?"

"Sure. I'd like it, actually. Only if you want to though."

"I'd love to."

"Great," Ben went to reach out to Armie, to roll him over so they could spoon.

"But it's so early," Armie whined, half on his back and half on his side now. The clock on the nightstand read 9:15. "And you still owe me a drink."

Ben sat up to glance over Armie at the clock, glaring almost  _playfully_  at Armie, before he leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Yes I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
